Talk:Fable III Legendary Weapon Locations
It should probably be mentioned that weapon locations do not seem to change if you save in front of it (tested in Sunset House and The Sanctuary). I also believe that shops will not sell all forms of legendary weapons, I seem to always find the same weapons in shops after creating new characters (some seem to alternate though, I recall weapons being replaced in stores by other weapons on multiple occasions). Might be worth mentioning that I tested both of these on the Xbox 360 version, may work on the PC. 22:17, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :OK, thanks for that. The saving concept is something that I'm glad we now have an answer for. Have a look at this page as well, where I am trying to work out the randomness of the weapon locations. The shop aspect is certainly supported by what we have found so far. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:37, September 15, 2011 (UTC) A fine summation Big thumbs up on this summary of weapon locations. Perfect info and descriptions and just the right amount of caveats to sate naysayers.Garry Damrau(talk) 07:38, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I encountered the 3 weapon shops change the weapons I encountered the 3 weapon shops change the weapons that they had in stock each of them had 4 different (and only 1 weapon in each was the exact same (the other 3 in each were completely different and didn't show up before (this is on one playthrough) and I ended up leaving Fable III for a second because my Xbox froze)--TayMan001 (talk) 01:38, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Weapon Stock does Indeed Change, but Mind-Boggling as to Causality The stock is not static and for unknown reasons, can award the player more than the "official" number and range of L. Weapons. I received The Casanova, the Love Sword, Mr. Stabby, Faerie Hammer of the Moon-King, Dragonbone Hammer, Mirian's Mutilator, Desert Fury, Holy Vengeance, Defender of the Faith and the Swift Irregular from Brightwall Blades after the first combat mission. Three separate visits were all needed. Officially, we are only supposed to receive two melee, two ranged. I did nothing anomalous - unless briefly leaving the area of Brightwall before meeting Walter to achieve a "friend-relationship" quest, and entering the M. Peak cave-system to fight some wolves, somehow mysteriously influenced this issue...? Leaving an area, or signing in and out of the self-same profile, similar things, seem to be probable factors here, I have no clue honestly. I wish I knew how to CONTROL such good luck... I did not leave Xbox Live, change controllers or anything else unusual. So, the stock is not static and is unpredictably superabundant, awards beyond the official number of Legendary Weapons "allowed", ultra-mysteriously... I am at the end of the game and the stock was not duplicated as expected in Bowerstone or Auroran armories - I got loads of variably valuable weapons, woopee. In one play-through, I have tons of weapons to select, it's crazy. Although, the other two armories are static at least in their offerings... Does the game decide to be generous intermittently? Can something like the S. Goose etc. really be obtainable thusly? Who knows. So Endoc is correct more than I originally accepted about "ANY" weapon being present etc. and so on - the only thing I have yet to encounter is a "relic" or elite weapon like Scythe's Warhammer, vendible in armories - I suppose I am open to these events actually happening, but documented, empirical proof of some kind would help... even anecdotal...not many Fable fans report such things...